The Sister Steps In
by Raquelle Rox
Summary: Anna's recent abysmal behaviour leaves much to be desired and despite Elsa's numerous attempts, Anna just isn't being reeled in. With few options left, Elsa resorts to a tried and tested childhood technique of getting Anna to obey her. Will Elsa be successful in reining Anna in or will Anna hold a grudge against Elsa for using her unorthodox method of correction, aka a wedgie!


**The Sister Steps In**

Author's Note: This is my first frozen fanfic. Please read and review

Warning: Includes wedgies and may include non-consensual spanking (I haven't decided yet) but there will be no sexual content, rest assured.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Anna's Abysmal Attitude**

"Urgh!" I groaned at the sight of a very much awake Elsa sitting on the recliner in the grand salon, a frown on her face and an air of disapproving about her. I fully entered the room and sat down beside her, never once breaking eye contact. I wore a look of indifference and said nothing to mollify her rage.

After a few moments, Elsa broke the tense silence "I cannot believe that you had the gall to go the Peasants' Ball with Christoff after I specifically told you not to. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Goodnight?"

"Anna!" Elsa yelled in frustration at my obvious disrespect. Her anger would have bothered me a month ago, but it didn't anymore. Ever since my engagement with Christoff, Elsa has been so particular about where we can be seen in public; almost every place is too inappropriate in her opinion. The case was the same with the Peasants' Ball; Elsa thought it was unfitting for us to attend together, it's just a ball!

Annoyed with Elsa and her over protective and as of late bossy attitude, I did not respond. Instead I snorted and simply turned around with the intention of heading up to my room, all the while thinking ' _Seriously?! I am old enough to make my own decisions and what on earth is wrong with attending a party with my fiancé. Honestly, sometimes Elsa is such a_ …. "Aaah!"

* * *

Elsa had been reining in her temper with difficulty ever since she found out that Anna had gone to the ball against her express wishes three hours ago and Anna's attitude was not making things any easier. Once she felt that she was in control of that temper, she began to address Anna on her appalling behaviour only to have her walking away from the discussion without a care in the world. Here was Elsa working so hard on maintaining the good name of the royal family after the disgraceful exposure of her capabilities and Anna thinks that she can just walk away after attending a ball strictly for peasants! I don't think so.

Anna's attitude towards the standards that she was expected to meet as a member of the royal family was abysmal at best and though Elsa had no idea why Anna was behaving the way she was, her insolence was beginning to grate on Elsa's nerves and as she watched Anna's retreating back, she snapped. She followed Anna to their private chamber that led to their bedroom before she steeled her resolve and did what she hadn't done in a long time. She snuck her hands in Anna's dress and gave her underwear a mighty yank. "Aaah!" she heard Anna scream and she couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips; the last time she had given Anna a wedgie, they had been children and Anna had hidden Elsa's favourite book when Elsa had refused to play with her until she finished the chapter. "Looks like you need a reminder on proper behaviour and I will be happy to deliver it," Elsa said, an undercurrent of rage evident in her tone.

At Anna's audible gulp, Elsa smirked and gave her underwear another pull, eliciting a satisfactory yelp in response. Just as she was deeming Anna's lesson learned and about to let go of her underwear, Anna's frustrated growl reached Elsa's ears, followed by "Get your slimy hands off me Elsa. I'm warning you; let go of me!"

"Huh," Elsa let out a disappointed sigh. "I really had hoped that you had learned your lesson. Oh well, I suppose you need a more thorough reminder."


End file.
